Another World
by ohxi.berry
Summary: Ingin memilikinya, membuatku khawatir mengahantuiku. -Myungjong & WooGyu-


**ANOTHER WORLD**

_Cast : Kim Myungsoo (L)_

_ Lee Sungjong _

_ Nam Woohyun_

_ Kim Sunggyu_

_Warning : Typos, Yaoi-shounen ai_

_HAPPY READING~_

L POV

Ku lihat dia melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor kampus, dan tak lupa menebar senyumnya pada orang orang yang menyapanya. Dia melihat ke arahku, melempar senyum termanisnya danpergi melewatiku.

Namaku L, tapi itu hanya nama panggilan saja, aku juga heran mengapa mereka memanggilku L, aku tak peduli. Nama asliku Myungsoo, Kim Myungsoo. Anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kim Sunggyu, ia adalah hyungku, hyung yang tinggal bersamaku, menemaniku bahkan menjadi ummaku, orang tua kami seakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, jujur aku iri dengan kalian yang bisa berkumpul sekeluarga meski hanya seminggu sekali, susah bagiku untuk bertemu orang tuaku, karena mereka ada di Swiss sekarang, melancarkan perusahaan mereka dengan rekan rekan. Ok, kembali pada namja manis di hadapanku tadi, namanya Lee Sungjong.

Dia pergi melewatiku, menuju tempat hyungku dan kekasihnya. Aku namja yang pendiam, tapi aku tak akan menjadi pendiam di hadapan sahabat dan keluargaku. Kulihat dia tertawa bersama mereka, aku sebenarnya ingin sekali, Sunggyu hyung membantuku mendekatinya. Tapi, hyungku yang itu pasti akan mengejekku dan selalu menggodaku di hadapan kekasihnya maupun Sungjong.

Aku menyayanginya, tidak, aku mencintainya. Hanya, aku bukan orang yang dapat langsung jujur mengungkapkannya. Sungguh, kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan. Andai Tuhan, membiarkanku menjadikan dia milikku aku akan bahagia lebih dari apapun.

Kulangkahkan berat kakiku menuju taman belakang kampus yang cukup terkenal di Seoul akan kepintaran dan kekayaan muridnya. Kududukkan diriku di bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon, membuatku merasa sejuk. Aku ingin Sungjong disini, menemaniku, coba saja aku bisa membawanya ke pelukanku aku akan menjadikan duniaku hanya bagi kami berdua.

_Drrt.. drrt.. drrt. _

Kurasa handphoneku bergetar, ada pesan. Ku buka pesan itu. Isinya membingungkan, isi pesan ini menyuruhku ke taman yang ada di dekat rumahku, sekarang. Aku bingung, siapa pengirimnya? Mengapa aku? Aku tak pernah menyimpan nomor ini. Tak jelas, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi, karena aku bosan melihat pemandangan taman sekolah ini, kuputuskan untuk pergi ke taman itu.

Itu dia, Sunggyu hyung. Kuhampiri dia.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang. Kau mau ikut dengan ku atau laki laki kesayanganmu ini?" Tanya ku melirik malas Woohyun hyung.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Myungie? Kelas bahkan baru selesai 15 menit lalu." Ujar Sunggyu hyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnnya layak bocah.

"Entah, aku lelah hyung. Aku ingin pergi ke taman." Jawabku sedikit asal.

"Baiklah Myungie, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku akan pulang bersama Hyunie."

"Aku tak yakin kau akan pulang ke rumah sendiri, hyung." Ujarku yakin jika nanti Woohyun hyung akan mengikut tidur di rumahku.

"Oh? Woohyun hyung akan menginap di rumah Gyu hyung? Ah~ aku ikut.. bolehkan Myungie hyung?" Tanya Sungjong imut padaku.

"Ya, tentu Jong." Jawabku menjaga image, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sesampai di taman, aku duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tiba-tiba selembar kertas terbang dan mendarat di pangkuanku. Isinya:

'_Kau ingin memilikinya? Tuliskan namanya di kertas ini jika memang ya, maka keinginanmu memilikinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, kebahagiaanmu yang dahulu akan hilang, setelah kau memilikinya'_

Bingung, namun kuisi saja kertas itu. Walau aku tau tak mungkin. Kubiarkan kertas itu terbang dari pangkuanku. 'Aku ingin pulang', pikirku. Setelah satu jam di taman, aku menyetir mobilku menuju rumah. Kulihat mobil Woohyun hyung sudah ada di halaman rumah, ku parkirkan mobilku. Dan masuk ke rumah.

'Kosong', itu pemikiranku pada rumah ini.

"Hyung!" seru Sungjong, berlari memelukku.

"Kenapa Jongie?" tanyaku, kuberanikan untuk memeluknya.

"Hyung, a-aku.."

"Aku apa Jongie?"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Ucapnya cepat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, senang. Itu yang kurasakan.

"Apa? Pelan-pelan Jong." Ujarku menggodanya, kulihat pipinya memerah.

"Ish." Katanya sambil memukul pelan dadaku.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Jongie. Be mine?" tanyaku berlutut padanya, tak romantis, aku tak peduli.

"Ye-yes hyung." Ujarnya mengecup pipiku dan mengangkatku berdiri.

Senang, hanya itu yang bisa kurasakan sekarang. Dia manis, akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengannya. Tapi, sesekali terbesit di benakku. 'Kemana dua pasangan mesum itu?'

"Kemana WooGyu hyung, Jongie?" tanyaku.

"Mereka ada di kamar Gyu hyung, hyungie." Jawabnya, menarikku ke kamar Sunggyu hyung.

"Kosong, kau membohongiku eoh?" tanyaku padanya melihat kamar Gyu hyung yang kosong.

"Tidak hyung! Tidak! Sungguh! Aku ingat sekali, mereka ada disini." Ucapnya mencari WooGyu dengan berkaca kaca.

"HYUNG! KELUARLAH! INI TAK LUCU! JANGAN BUAT JONGIE-KU MENANGIS!" teriakku keluar kamar Gyu hyung, mencari mereka di seluruh rumah.

Tak ada, mereka tak ada. Apa maksudnya ini? Barang mereka di kamar, mobil mereka terparkir. Tak ada yang hilang, kecuali mereka. Ya Tuhan, ada apa ini?

"Hyung. Hiks hiks, Gyu hyung, eodi?" ucap Sungjong menangis.

"Sabarlah mereka akan kembali." Ucapku menenangkan Jongie, membawanya masuk dan membiarkannya tidur di kamarku.

Aku masih bingung, dengan segala yang telah terjadi pada hari ini. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku khawatir. Tiba-tiba aku teringat tentang kertas di taman, yang berkata 'kebahagiaanmu yang dahulu akan hilang' apa ini maksudnya? Sungguh, aku senang Jongie di sisiku. Tapi, aku khawatir dengan WooGyu hyung.

Maaf, hyung. Maaf. Andai saja, aku tak menuliskan nama Jongieku di kertas tadi. Kemana harus aku mencari kalian? Kumohon kembali. Kumohon. Aku akan berteman saja dengan Jongie, aku sanggup. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan kalian.

Lagi-lagi sebuah kertas dari jendela kamarku yang terbuka duduk manis di pangkuanku, kosong. Kosong. Kosong isi kertas itu. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sehingga kutuliskan kata-kata '_WooGyu hyung, eodi? Bisakah kalian kembali? Maafkan aku, ok aku bahkan terlihat seperti lelaki idiot sekarang. Kembalilah, kami merindukan kalian.'_

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang melalui jendela kamarku.

"MYUNGSOO!" kudengar suara mirip Gyu hyung memanggilku. Kudengar langkah kaki menuju kamarku. 'Hentikan halusinasimu Myungsoo.' Pikirku.

"Hyung?" Sapa Sungjong terbangun.

"Ne, Jongiee. Ada apa?"

"Hyung, aku mendengar suara Sunggyu hyung. Jeongmal." Ujarnya berkaca kaca dan memelukku, kupeluk balik tubuhnya.

"MYUNGJONG~~!" seru WooGyu. Apa? Mengapa bisa mereka disini? Terima kasih, Tuhan. Duo mesum ini sudah muncul kembali.

"Hyungieee!" seru Sungjong memeluk pasangan itu.

"Ne Jong, wae?" Tanya Woohyun heran.

"Kalian kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kami di kamar.." kata Gyu hyung.

"Jinjja? Uh, ok." Kata Sungjong melihatku kebingungan.

Kutarik Sungjong, dipelukkanku dan kubisikkan "Jongie, tak usah heran, bersyukurlah mereka kembali." Kurasakan dia mengangguk.

"Sudah jadian eoh? Boleh kami minta traktir?" Tanya pasangan WooGyu itu.

"TIDAK!" ucapku dan Jong bersamaan.

"Hyung, aku sayang kau dan mereka. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisik Sungjong mengecup pipiku dan berlari keluar kamar. Sungguh, hari yang membingungkan, menemaskan, dan menyenangkan.

"Hai, kalian. Aku menyayangi kalian." Bisikku pada WooGyu saat aku keluar dari kamar, aku yakin WooGyu pasti mengira aku ada maunya. Ah, tak peduli, mereka tak tau apa-apa. 'Hari yang mengesankan', pikirku

**THE END**

**Bagaimana? Ancur? Iya tau, maapkan ya~ wkwk :B**


End file.
